


Flavor of the Week.

by Josaporta



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician), EDM, Skrillex (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ice Cream Shop, M/M, skrillmau5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is super stoked to try out his new flavor combo. No one else is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor of the Week.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfLaceAndGoggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLaceAndGoggles/gifts).



Sonny was fucking stoked. He honestly couldn’t believe that the manager and all the other employees had finally decided to let him try out his concoction. Working in an ice cream place was pretty sick, but it was even better than he’d imagined because they all got to pick a flavor of the week. Gooch usually picked something green, Porter always picked something that spoke to the weeb in him. Anton like to try and pick bacon flavored every time it was his turn. But Sonny never got to choose, because he always picked really weird combinations of flavors to make in the machine.

He just wanted to test crazy flavors on customers. Was that so much to ask?

Apparently yeah, it was.

Still, it was the week after Halloween and they had product to move in the fall while it was still in season. He thanked California for its nice weather about five thousand times while he was mixing the batch.

He doubted the world was prepared for his pumpkin and peppermint ice cream.

It was inspired by the two flavors that they were still starting to move, the pumpkin left over from the fall run of flavors and desperately needing cleared out, and the peppermint just starting because of winter. He thought it sounded like an amazing idea and was kind of salty that everyone else seemed to disagree. He’d spent ages in the back rooms mixing and blending various ratios of pumpkin to mint until he’d found one that was palatable. At least, it was to him. He could eat practically anything, though, so once it was out there and on the shelf-- his coworkers avoided even mentioning it despite the requirement that they ask every customer if they wanted to try the flavor of the week-- and no one was trying it, he got a little bummed out.

He was wiping down the counters when one of their regulars came in. He was a cool looking dude and he and Sonny like to talk about piercings and tattoos over the counter sometimes. If the tall, lanky guy stuck around. Sonny appreciated having someone to talk to, though. His name was Joel and they’d gotten to be sort of friends over the course of the summer, when the taller man had decided that they had the best coffee ice cream in the area. He was from out of town and Sonny found his accent a little more than endearing.

“Hey Joel, how’re you today?” He was maybe a little too chipper, but he always was with the other man.

“I’m kinda tired, man. I was up all night again.” Was the sleepy edged reply he got.

“You wanna coffee cone? Or, uh, do you wanna try my new mix?”

“They finally let you make a mix?” The tone of amazement and disbelief in his tone had Sonny huffing at him, pointedly gesturing to his pumpkin-mint concoction.

“Yep,” he said with a finality that was maybe a little too confident.

“That sounds nasty.”

“You sound nasty. Now you have to try it. I’ll even buy your cone.”

“... Fine.” Joel never could resist free ice cream, especially with the way Sonny’s face lit up when he relented that he’d try it.

“You’re less nasty, dawg. In fact, you’re so dope right now.”

Sonny grabbed the cone and over stuffed it with the mix and honestly it looked a little like it was going to burst at the seams. He handed it to Joel and was about to fish the money out of his pocket when the taller man slid it across the counter instead.

“Never mind, goblin. I got this. I should at least pay for letting you talk me into this.” There was a smile in his voice and Sonny huffed at him.

There was still a lull in customers, so Sonny sat across the counter from Joel excitedly as he settled in. The shorter bounced his leg up and down, impatience welling up as he waited to see if the mix was as terrible as everyone seemed to think it would be-- because he didn’t think it was that bad.

Joel took his first few tentative tastes without looking at Sonny, or the way he was staring at his mouth. That was just distracting in and of itself.

“... It’s not the worst ice cream I’ve ever had, but what the fuck, man? Mint and pumpkin?” He was teasing, a little bit, and Sonny grinned.

“Combining the seasons!” He explained excitedly, still staring at Joel. “So verdict on whether or not I can start pushing this harder?”

“Go for it, man. It’s not that bad.”

“Fok yeah!”

He was pretty sure that neither he nor Joel were expecting him to lean straight across the counter and smack a kiss right onto his mouth, his hair dipping dangerously close to the ice cream cone from where he’d tied it back into a ponytail.

“Thanks, man!” Sonny went right back to the counter, unfazed by what he’d just done, while Joel sat there staring.

If he left a little more of a tip this time, and decided to get the strange mix the next time he came back, then who was gonna say anything? That had definitely been worth the danger.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off an au prompts thing and the prompt itself is -- "9. you’re the first person to actually get the pumpkin ice cream I’ve been trying to push on people and isn’t it so great au"
> 
> This is also a Christmas present for Vyn!! I haven't written Skrillmau5 in literally months tbh it was kinda weird but a good weird I think.


End file.
